I'll wait
by C1412
Summary: Kise had his first love during his HS years. Though the girl didn't gave her name because she doesn't fully trusts him. They always meet in the usual park, and they seems to know more of each other. But one day, the young girl revealed to him that she will be going away..and so, Kise decided to wait for her at the same pursuing his dream.until one day. Kise x OC. pic aint mine.


I'll wait.

"98 to 112, Touo High wins!" The referee declared, making the crowd go wild.

He lost his chance. The only chance he had and now he lost it.

Kise Ryouta. He was crying.

"I lost my chance!" was the only thing he uttered with his head down.

After the team of Touo High and Keijo lined up and thanked each other.

The senpais of Keijo High were all downhearted. They lost hope. Their eyes tell that they gave up. _Especially Kise Ryouta, still crying he walked with his team._

But not all gave up. Their team leader, Kasamatsu, gave them a new hope.

"Hey don't give up!" He faced his teammates with a burning passion present on his eyes. "It's not the end!" he continued "So everyone heads up! There is still the winter cup "he reassured them.

Upon hearing this, the team gained a motivation. Kasamatsu smiled, and continued to walk.

The team accepted defeat, and even acknowledges it. They all held their heads high and walked with confidence. Kise stopped crying but the tear stain remained, but he's more determined to win. If people saw them exiting the gymnasium, they can feel that they're fired up.

A_s one team, they'll do what it takes to win the next game. _Their team leader declared that they'll all go home, the team nodded and walked towards the bus stop. But something made Kise stopped for a while. He heard a sound—it captivated him. The team noticed his sudden paused and was about to asked him what's wrong, but the young man spoke immediately,

"It's nothing; you all go ahead of me"

The team wanted to ask more, but seeing his eyes, they sighed and bad farewell. With that, Kise ran off. Back where he heard the sound. Back to the nearby park in which they passed by.

And then he saw her.

A maiden with black flowing hair , that falls like the waterfall. While holding a sheet of paper, her Emerald-green eyes were focused. As she sings, her lips mesmerize people, when observe. Hands that move in coordination as it change chords while she strums the strings.

Indeed, the girl is holding a guitar and singing at the same time. Her voice is something, it is very captivating. But it lack emotions. Her expression is dull, and her eyes are cold as ice.

It doesn't have a life on it.

"Your voice is one of a kind" Kise complimented on the middle of her singing. The young girl stops singing and look at Kise, twitching. She looks at him with those cold beautiful eyes.

"You're in the way."

With that, she put the guitar away and starts packing up. She neatly put the music scores to the folder. Kise Ryouta was surprised, stunned. He was surprised on how she reacted, most girls that he encountered blushes everytime he looked at them, when he complimented them, they'll squeal. But this young girl that he just met, didn't reacted. His stare can melt anyone at any minute. But she just stared back with those dull, captivating eyes. The way she speaks was very elegant, but not demeanor, still mesmerizing.

"Here, let me help" Kise tried helping her as she put the guitar on the case, but she carelessly swatted it away like a fly.

"You're so mean!" Kise pouted like a kid.

"You're too noisy. And it's your fault for thinking I'm weak" she retorted. "I don't need it." She stated.

After she finished packing, she walked away immediately, not bothering to take a glance at the young man. Heck, she acted nonchalantly—like nothing has happened.

"What's your name?" Kise caught up with her, and tapped her shoulders. The young girl stopped at her tracks and again swatted his hands.

"Name?"

"Yes. Your name"

"I don't give my personal information to some creepy perverts." That made Kise twitch. "For now, call me Sakura" with a grin, she continued on her tracks.

"The name is Kise. Kise Ryouta" He shouted, smirking—he was interested.

"_Very interesting_, _no girl ever acted like that to me. " _he thought. With that, he walked towards the bus stop, with a smile on his face. His eyes state that he's very serious.

The very next day, after practicing Kise returned to the very same park. He saw her again. The same girl who's singing, but she doesn't have her guitar with her.

She stop after sensing Kise's presence, she looked at him

With a very harsh tone, she spoke. She's very pissed.

"You're here again?!"

"Of course I'm here again."

"Stalker!"

"It's not my fault, if you're at the place where I like the 'scenery'. And don't get the wrong idea; I'm enjoying the 'beautiful scenery'. Kise retorted, looking at the plain buildings that are in sight.

"_what scenery? All I see is plain buildings."_He thought facepalming at his mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Just shut up. You're noisy"

"I-I'm noisy?! Excuse me, I'm not the one who's singing!" Kise yelled, pointed at himself, he pouted. Sakura gasp, ignoring Kise "I forgot the lyrics." She spoke nonchalantly. "Hey listen when people are talking to you!" Kise tried to get her attention, by making cute faces.

"No it sucks. I haven't really composed a good one.." Sakura stated, she quickly grabbed the notebook beside her and tore a page, crumpling it and threw it from behind. Kise sighed, "this is hopeless" he went to the spot where the crumpled paper landed, picked it up and slowly opened it.

"Oh you're still th—" Sakura stopped when she saw what Kise was doing.

"When will you notice?" he read.

Sakura's eyes widened, she stood up and attempted to steal it from behind. But Kise notice it right away, a smile played on his lips. He immediately threw the paper and caught it like a basketball.

"Give it back!" Sakura shouted while trying to steal the paper, the young man laughed. Kise held it higher, as Sakura tried jumping.

"If you want it back, catch me if you can~" Kise winked, and ran off

"Oh you really did it…KISE RYOUTA!"

The two ran like little kids and Sakura eventually forgot about the crumpled paper, they played 'it' instead. People who passed by thought that they are in a relationship, The laughter that can be heard, the smiles, it was very magical and can be achieve if people are in love. It was magical.

Sakura having low stamina, she fall back on a bench, she was tired.

"Kise…I'll get back at you!" with het utmost strength, she managed to say it, she panted.

"If you can, that is!" Kise sat beside her, admiring her beauty.

"I'm tired" Sakura's eyes shut off, and fell asleep on Kise's shoulder.

She was very vulnerable at that time, and somehow lost. Kise just smiled, he tucked a loosed strand of hair behind Sakura's ear.

"You act cold, but you're still a girl" he whispered.

After a few minutes of rest, Sakura's eyes flutter. She woke up, finding herself resting on Kise's shoulder as he rest on her head.

His warmth.

His breath.

Sakura felt it and it made her heart crazy.

"kise-kun" the first time she called him that "get off of me." She quietly said.

No response.

"Stop pretending that you're actually sleeping."

Kise's lips curled into a mischievous smile, slowly he gets up.

"You're heavy." Sakura stood up, "Í'm leaving. Do what you like to the paper. I don't mind." She left with those words, not even saying a goodbye to him.

"_You are really interesting" _Kise thought, he too walked at the opposite direction.

As days passed, every practice Kise will hear at the same spot where he met Sakura. The two became closer, everyday they'll talk about themselves. The two told things that they weren't able to tell others.

"What school do you go to Sakura?" Kise asked, out of curiosity "As you may know. I go to Keijo High."

"Actually, I study in Korea. In Kirin Art school. I'm only here, because, I'm also a trainee of YG. They send me in a vacation, because I can't sing with emotions. They told me; maybe I need a cool off. Sakura explained, while she reminiscence her training days.

She smiled. It wasn't anything like the time they played 'it'. It was pure; it doesn't have a hint of annoyance. It wasn't a sarcastic smile either. She looks like an angel. Kise was stunned, his eyes widened.

_It was the first time. _

_His heart skips a beat_

_He was in trance_

_With that realization, he thought of one thing_

"_I fell in love with her" _

_He smiled. _

He wanted to tell her, but he thought it's best after they win the Winter cup. He stood up "I have to go and practice" and winked at her and dashed out.

_I will win this. _He thought.

The long awaited day, Kise was fired up.

But then, he received a text message from an unknown number.

"I'm sorry, She won't be there. It's an emergency. But I'll be back on the 14th of Feb.

-I"

Kise disregarded it. Together with his team, they went to the very same gymnasium where they lost.

He searched for her.

She wasn't there.

He asked the staffs about her, but they all told one thing

"We never heard about that girl."

Without any lead, Kise thought up of one thing. He'll win for her. It doesn't matter if she's not there. What matters is, _to win. _He was on fire. During their plays, he played aggressively and so their team won. They celebrated, but Kise was only thinking of one thing

"_Sakuracchi, I'll wait for your return. "_

Months passed by bliss. Alas, it was the 14th of Feb. A lot of people were preparing for their dates. And one of them is Kise Ryota. He was all dressed up, a bouquet of roses was in his hand. His scent drives girls crazy. As he made his way to the usual spot, girls were looking at him. Some were asking for his autograph, some asked to take pictures. He gave them fanservice. Finally, he reached the park and saw her like the first time he met her. She was singing, But now, with emotions. It was overflowing. Her eyes being closed, she was in her own world of music. Kise chuckled, and let the smell of roses reached to her nose. Sakura's eyes opened, as she stared at Kise's face.

They were too cloase.

For the first time, she noticed how handsome his face is. His blond hair that is very messy, yet handsome. His honey-like eyes, that melt her heart in seconds.

Her heart is racing madly

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Kise smiled charmingly behind the bouquet of roses. He handed them to you "For you.". At first, Sakura didn't accepted it but Kise insisted.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you ab—" Sakura was about to explain, but she was cut off by Kise. The young man, touch her cheeks "I don't care about it. But thanks to it, I've realized something…" Kise paused, taking a deep breath and gathering all his courage "I love you Sakura." Sakura was stunned, her cheeks flushed red. Deep red.

"Kise I—"

"You helped me achieved what I cannot do; you gave me an inspiration. I won the winter cup because of you—you gave my life a color…A beautiful one." Kise looked at her, eye to eye. His eyes were dead serious. He was about to continue, but Sakura interfered.

"What you feel about me is merely an illusion." With that, she gently removes his hand from her cheeks. Her eyes were dead—lifeless. She stared at him with those cold, dull eyes. Kise looked at her, "I don't care." Can be read on his eyes

"Also…" she continued "I came here to tell you to forget about me. I came here to say goodbye. I'll be having my debut in Korea." The way she said it was nonchalant, but her eyes tell her a different story. She looked down and spoke "You're not going to see me again." She stood up and threw the bouquet to the ground and ran off with tears rolling on her cheeks.

"_you idiot!"_ was the only thing in her mind.

"I get it. You want to follow your dreams" Kise looked at the direction she's running.

"But remember this. I'll wait for you! I won't give up!" Kise shouted with all his might, he declared it. His eyes were all fired up. He doesn't want to lose her.

Sakura stopped on her tracks, she wiped her tears and smiled "I fell inlove with the right guy" she muttered. She glanced at him "I'll be expecting that. I'll be waiting" Kise grinned and said with a reassuring smile "Of course, and I'll be the best player! Expect it!". Sakura smiled and continued on her tracks, reassured. She looked up at the sky and thought

"_I should be on the drama club. I cried for nothing" _

Few years passed, and Kise is now in 1st yr collefe. His team again is fighting for the title of champion.

He was tired.

And his team was behind 12 points. Not to mention, it's the last quarter. The game was on fire, neither team wants to lose. However, Kise's team was losing their stamina. Their opponent was very good at defending, thus pressuring them not to mention, making them lose amount of stamina.

"Pretty much, they are like the King of Defense, Seiho,But much better." Kise thought, he was panting really hard, the sweat was running loosely on his jersey. The ball was passed to him, he was about to shoot a 3 pointer when he got the chance..Until someone blocked him, he was being pressured. He wasn't letting Kise shoot.

"This bastard!"

He thought of ways on how to get past the defenders, he thought that he should outrun that one is his mark, but there is someone bigger that him. He was about to pass, but no one's free. He was about to make the biggest mistake of his life until he heard a familiar voice.

"KISE RYOTA! YOU IDIOT! WIN THE GAME! DON'T LET IT GET IT TO YOU! MY NAME IS IZUMI NAKAHARA. I LOVE YOU. WIN THE STUPID GAME!"

The voice made him look at the benches; he thought it just a random fangirl. But the way that voice spoke reminded him of someone…Sakura…It reminded him of Sakura. "Sakuracchi…?" he still searched the crowd, making him forgot about the game for a while.

"IDIOT! FOCUS ON THE GAME! I'M SAKURA IF YOU FORGOT NOW WIN THIS GAME!" The voice once again shouted

Finally, she saw her, she was on the front row. Cheering, she cheered with all her might. And she looked different, she still has those captivating features, but she was more beautiful than before. Kise grinned, not wasting time, he gave a formless shot. The crowd gone berserk, some widened their eyes. No one in the right mind would do that! It was a gamble. He sent the ball flying in the air; he shot it with the highest arc he can.

All was looking at the ball….

It went it!

The game continued, Kise having renewed his strength. It was his spirit that made his physical skills better. Soon they were in the lead, however, the opposing team didn't gave up. Their opponent was a point behind. When Kise passed the ball to one of his teammates, someone stole the ball and was about to score a buzzer beater.

The opposing team will try to do a 3 pointer.

Kise's eyes widened, so he jumped to block the ball but it was a fake. A give away. The shooter was about to pass, then Kise's captain immediately swatted the ball away and it headed outside.

It was the end of the last quarter.

They won.

As soon as they lined up, Izumi ran up to him.

The man she fell inlove, Kise Ryota.

His features matured, his expression became more serious. But when he smiles, her world stops. Izumi gave Kise a hug, a tight one. She missed him.

"Umm..Who are you?" Kise asked, dumbfounded as he breaks free from her hug and played a childish grin on his lips. Izumi didn't know how to respond, at first she was stunned but when she saw his grin, she sighed.

"_his features did matured, but he'll never be matured." _

"I'm Izumi Nakahara, A k-pop star" she introduced herself with a smile, a bright one. Kise got irritated because she didn't did that in their first meeting. In return, he flipped his hair and ended is with a smirk, together with a sexy pose, making Izumi blush.

"I'm Kise Ryota, a supermodel. Want an autograph?" he wink at her, as he reaches his hand to hers.

That did it.

"Aissht! I'll never beat you." Izumi pouted.

Kise laughed and pinched her cheeks. "Idiot, ever if you change your name. I'll never forget my cold-hearted princess." Once again he winked.

Izumi playfully punch his shoulders and hugs him "I missed you" The two broke off and Kise made a half smile, touched her face and finally got a hold of her chin. The other hand grabber her waist.

He was about to kiss her.

Kise slowly move his face to hers.

Finally, his lips crush into hers. It was passionate. Fireworks exploded inside their hearts. Her lips tasted like candy, it was soft.

Nothing mattered at the moment, they were in their own world.

He broke the kiss and whispered

"_I waited for you, my cold-hearted princess. And I'll never let you go." _


End file.
